An Elma Person
by EpochWon
Summary: Cross needs to tell Elma something, and finds the perfect opportunity. CrossXElma


**An Elma Person, a Xenoblade X Oneshot.**

 _This is my first actual fic, any and all feedback is welcome. If this is well received I might make a part 2. But I plan on incorporating this into a full novelization of XCX._ _I have been playing the game again, and I really liked the 'Elma person' option in her heart to heart. So I decided to incorporate that into a romantic fic. Please tell me what I did right, and what I did wrong. Thanks_ _-Epoch_

 **The barracks, 9:00pm.**

I yawned as I placed my book onto the table in front of me, still trying to catch up on Earth pop culture (amnesia was a pain). I Stretched as I stood from the couch, Lin was cleaning up after making a late dinner, it took longer to find those materials than we had planned, turns out trying to sneak into a simius' nest while it's awake isn't a good plan. I decided to go for a little walk before going to bed, it was always an early morning for an interceptor. I grabbed my sweater from the top of the couch and went to leave.

"Hey Lin, I'm heading out for a walk before bed, want to join me?"

I said as I slipped my arms into the sweater.

"Thanks Cross, but I would rather just stay here, it's been a long day"

She replied politely.

"No problem at all Lin, by the way, have you seen Elma at all? I wanted to ask her something."

"I haven't seen her since dinner, she's probably out talking to Vandam or something."

I said thanks as I walked to the elevator, the BLADE barracks are a large building with each barrack being its own floor. It is a more efficient way to house the hundreds of BLADEs than having everyone live in their own house, but it can get cramped after a while. That's why I usually take walks before bed. Clean air and my thoughts to myself.

The administrative district was as busy as always, it never really seemed to get any calmer no matter the time of day, armory alley was full of all types of BLADEs looking to get the best new equipment. I approached the mission panel at the blade concourse, Eleanora was standing beside it as always.

"Don't you ever get tired of standing there all day?"

I asked.

"No, but I do get tired of you asking that every time you come see me, Cross."

Eleanora replied jokingly,

"Good to see you too, have you seen Elma by any chance?"

I said with a smile,

"I recall seeing her heading to the residential district about 20 minutes ago, if I'm not mistaken"

"Thanks, have a good evening."

I said while heading to the elevator down to the residential district, giving me some time to think about what I was going to say to Elma. I had always admired her ever since I first met her at starfall basin, but as we got to know each other more I felt myself become closer to her, I slowly fell for her. I can understand why so many people look up to her, she is an independent strong leader, but more than that she is a friend, a friend when I didn't have any friends. When I first arrived in the city I didn't know anyone because of my amnesia, but Elma helped me, she got me a job at blade, she took me under her wing as a team member, she even trained me in her combat style. When I first woke up I was lost and confused, but Elma helped me find my place, she helped me become who I am now. That's what I was looking to tell her, how much she really meant to me.

Before I knew it I was getting off the elevator and walking out into the residential district, Eleanora said she was heading this way, but it's not a small place. I thought about calling her on her PDA, but I decided to keep this as a surprise. I decided that I should probably ask someone if they had seen where Elma went. I turned and saw H.B walking towards the elevator, towards me. Oh no, not right now. I thought to myself. H.B is the type of person that you need to be in a certain mood to be able to stand, he is very compulsive, thinking he is superior to everyone and everything. But he is capable, and an invaluable teammate in the field, it just so happened that right now I was not in the mood to deal with him and I would rather not explain why I couldn't just call Elma. I turned to walk away from him, towards the chapel, but he noticed me.

"Good evening Cross, how did the mission go? Elma told me you ran into some complications, a good BLADE would have planned ahead to deal with any and all issues in the field."

 _Damn it_ , I turned to reply.

"We ran into an angry Simius while looking for some materials, nothing too major. By the way, when did you see Elma? I meant to ask her something before she left."

"I just talked to her by the water filtration plant, although I would like to ask as to why you didn't just call her yourself?"

 _Damn it again._

"Uh… I didn't want to disturb her…?"

 _Damn it damn it damn it._

"It's too late for me to teach you how a PDA works, Cross. Good night"

Thank god, so she was at the water plant. Good to know. I turned to start walking towards the plant, it wasn't very far from the elevator by any means, but I still took my time. As I got closer my nerves became stronger, filled with doubt that she wouldn't feel the same. No, I wouldn't fill myself with doubt, I couldn't know what she would say, but she is nice enough not to outright decline me entirely.

I approached the plant and saw Elma by the wall next to the road, crouched down, playing with something? I got closer and could make out that the something was actually a gray cat. I walked up next to her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to me and said in a condescending voice

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm playing with a cat."

"Well that bit is a little obvious, but I never took you for an animal person."

I said questioningly.

"I actually love cats, back on earth I used to have a Siamese, he would curl up on my lap while I read a book after coming home from work. Are you an animal person?"

"Well, I guess so, I enjoy their company. I probably had a pet back on earth"

"So what kind of animal person are you then? Do you like cats, dogs? Or a different type of pet?"

I smirked, this was my chance, I could tell her how I felt, but if it didn't go well it would just seem like a light hearted joke.

"Personally I think I'm an Elma Person"

She stared at me for a second before cracking a rare smile.

"I'm not a pet, is your mim malfunctioning? Should I set up an appointment at the maintenance centre?"

I smirked

"What are you talking about? Your always there to have my back no matter how I'm feeling, you can always tell how I'm feeling, your a friend when I need one the most. Seems like you fit all the pet check boxes"

She let out a small chuckle

"I could say the same about you mist-"

I cut her off

"Elma, I love you."

Her smile had disappeared, she just stared at me for a second before I continued.

"Ever since I first met you at starfall basin, you have been a friend to me. You never had a reason to do so, but you did anyway, because I needed one. When I first came to the city, I didn't know anyone, you helped me get settled, even gave me a spot on your team."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I continued.

"You are always there for me, Elma. You always know what to say to cheer me up, you are there when I feel at my worst."

"Cross…"

"Elma, I have always had feelings for you, ever since I first met you. Those feelings have only grown since then. Elma, do you accept my confession?"

A silence swept over the both of us, it only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I was about to speak again when Elma pulled me into a deep kiss. Our lips refusing to part for what felt like minutes. I brushed my hand against her soft silver hair, while she held me in a strong embrace. Finally after what felt like forever, our mouths parted, Elma had a massive smile across her face.

"Was that answer clear enough?"

My response was to pull her into my arms again, bringing her face close to mine.

"It was crystal clear"

I placed my lips onto hers once again, this time she didn't hold back, parting my lips with her tongue, I complied. We stood there for minutes, our tongues playing with each other while we held each other close. I never wanted to part, I wanted to stay like this forever. Nothing mattered except that the woman I loved felt the same for me.

Eventually I broke our mouths so I could speak, still holder her close,

"We should probably head back, Lin might start getting worried."

I said in a soft voice,

"Whatever you say big boy. When we get back meet me at my bunk."

She replied, with a sultry smirk.

I definitely was an Elma person.

To be continued…?


End file.
